Wanderlust
by P'titeLilith
Summary: Eren Jaeger a été coincé dans la même ville toute sa vie, de la naissance à l'université, et il a peur de ne jamais en sortir. Puis un miracle se produit ; il tombe par hasard sur une annonce pour un voyage tout frais payé en France en tant que partenaire de voyage. UA. Traduction. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir, voici une nouvelle traduction. L'histoire que je traduis s'appelle Wanderlust et elle appartient à Sabrinanikkol.

Sabrina à eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à traduire son histoire, elle est même heureuse que je veuille traduire sa fic. Donc voilà la traduction de Wanderlust.

Résumé : Wanderlust, un fort désir d'impulsion, ou de se promener, ou de voyage et d'explorer le monde. Eren Jaeger a été coincé dans la même ville toute sa vie, de la naissance à l'université, et il a peur de ne jamais en sortir. Puis un miracle se produit ; il tombe par hasard sur une annonce pour un voyage tout frais payé en France en tant que partenaire de voyage. Il s'attend à ce que ce soit une blague, il ne s'attend pas à se trouver à voler à destination d'un pays étranger avec un homme grincheux (mais très attractif) avec des yeux gris perçants.

Rating : M

Merci à Naoki Akuro, pour être repassé derrière moi et voir ce qui n'allait pas.

J'espère que vous aimerez :3

* * *

><p>C'était trop beau pour être vrai.<p>

La première fois qu'il lu, il pensa que c'était une blague. Puis il relut. Encore. Et encore. Pourtant, les mots n'avaient pas changé, son écran d'ordinateur n'était pas défectueux, il ne rêvait pas. Les mots étaient vraiment là.

Cherche un partenaire de voyage. Homme. De préférence entre 20-30. Disponible 3 semaines pour un voyage en France. Entièrement payé.

L'annonce devait être fausse. Elle était probablement fausse.  
>Quelles étaient les chances de tomber sur une telle opportunité lorsqu'on cherche - pour pas cher - à sortir de sa ville natale ?<br>Ca ne coutait rien de répondre à l'adresse indiquée dans les informations de contact, et si cela s'avérait être une blague, alors tant pis.  
>Il était à la recherche d'un moyen de quitter Trost, loin de sa sœur, de son père absent et de la vie qui de toute façon était ennuyeuse. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun risque à répondre à cette annonce sur Craiglist. Elle était probablement fausse mais avait des chances s'avérer réelle, ce n'était pas comme si l'annonceur était en mesure de le traquer jusqu'à dans sa chambre de dortoir.<br>Prenant une grande inspiration, Eren tapa un rapide message à l'annonceur.

_Salut Hanji,  
>Je viens de voir votre annonce sur Craigslist et je voulais savoir si l'offre était encore disponible ?<br>Merci !  
>Eren Jaeger<em>

Il hésita une seconde avant de l'envoyer.  
>Passant une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns, il commença à se détourner de son ordinateur portable, avec l'intention de se faire un sandwich rapide avant de continuer sa recherche de vacances pas chères, les plus longues et le plus loin possible. Mais son ordinateur le bipa le faisant revenir vers celui-ci.<br>Il avait reçu un mail.

_Bonjour Eren !  
>Oui, elle l'est toujours ! Pouvez-vous m'envoyer une photo de vous avec une pancarte qui dit "Titans faite pas chier" ? Je dois m'assurer que l'image que vous envoyez est bien vous, et non une photo volée sur le web.<br>Aussi, je suppose que vous êtes un homme ayant entre 20 et 30 ans ? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien de personnes essayent de l'avoir -hommes comme femmes-, ils essaient tous d'obtenir un voyage gratuit en France !  
>-Hanji<em>

La réponse était rapide. Qui que ce soit cette personne, Hanji, devait regarder ses mails au moment même ou il envoyait le sien.

Regardant le contenu du mail, il réfléchit longuement à ses options. S'il voulait savoir si c'était une véritable affaire et non une blague, il devrait tenter sa chance. Ça ne semble pas être une blague, mais si c'en avait été une, pourquoi l'annonceur répondrait ? Il faisait de la publicité pour un voyage gratuit, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un bon moyen d'arnaquer les gens.

Ses doigts jouaient avec la souris. Allait-il vraiment le faire ? Allait-il répondre en envoyant une photo de lui tenant une pancarte - titans faites pas chier -dans les mains, vraiment ? Et puis c'était quoi cette phrase ? Il ne comprenait pas comment cette image pouvait trier des pirates, certains le seraient sans doute, mais là encore, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Hanji n'était pas un pirates lui-même. Ou elle-même. Au premier abord il avait pensé qu'Hanji était un homme, vu que l'annonce demandait un partenaire masculin, mais Hanji semblait plus être le nom d'une femme. Il se dit qu'il devrait le comprendre, s'il allait réellement parler avec.

Après une longue hésitation, avant de décider que, putain ! Oui, il voulait aller en France, et même si c'était une farce, il ne perdait rien à essayer. Eren attrapa un morceau de papier de son imprimante, et un marqueur noir. Après avoir griffonné les mots, se demandant ce qu'ils voulaient réellement dire car il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ouvrit l'appareil photo de son ordinateur portable et leva la fiche devant lui.

Devait-il sourire ? D'une certaine manière c'était bizarre, il regarda l'objectif. Posant avec un demi sourire, il prit la photo, la téléchargea vers un nouvel email, et tapa une réponse avant de changer d'avis.

_Salut Hanji,  
>Ouais, j'ai 20 ans, je suis à l'université, mais en vacances d'été pour les deux prochains mois.<br>Eh bien, c'est un voyage gratuit en France, que tout le monde veuille sauter sur l'offre, n'est pas trop surprenant. Désolé pour la qualité de la photo, je n'ai que l'appareil photo de mon ordinateur portable.  
>-Eren<br>PS. Je ne voudrais pas être impoli, mais êtes-vous un homme ou une femme ? Je suis juste curieux._

Décidant qu'il devrait avoir le temps de manger un bout avant qu'Hanji réponde, si il/elle répondait, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour aller à la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Les couloirs étaient silencieux, la plupart des étudiants de l'université étaient déjà partis profiter de leurs vacances d'été. Pourtant, lui, il était là, coincé dans les dortoirs. Non pas que rentrer à la maison serait une mauvaise chose, sa maison était seulement à vingt minutes en voiture du campus, ce qui constituait l'un des nombreux facteurs qui contribuait à son incapacité à s'échapper de Trost. Il était né ici, vie ici, est allé à l'école ici, et est même ici, à l'université locale. Ses chances de passer le reste de sa vie dans cette ville ennuyeuse, sans jamais avoir vu le reste du monde étaient très élevées.<p>

Telles étaient les pensées déprimantes du majeur en psychologie, mais mineur en art, et n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie. Pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir de sauter sur la moindre occasion pour s'échapper ?  
>"Eren Hey ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours là. " Une voix joyeuse le salua comme il entré dans la cuisine commune, le tirant de ses pensées.<p>

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eren quand il reconnu Marco, l'un des gars les plus gentil de l'université, debout près du comptoir à se faire un sandwich. "T'en veux un ?" lui proposa-t-il, en remarquant le regard d'Eren.  
>"Ouais, je meurs de faim, merci ! Tu veux un soda ? " Demanda Eren, ouvrant le frigo et saisissant deux cocas sur un signe de tête de Marco. "J'ai eu hier mon dernier cours." Lui dit-il, en décidant de ne pas ajouter qu'il ne rentrait pas chez lui. La plupart des étudiants avaient déjà commencé à quitter l'université il y a quelques semaines, lorsque les classes avaient commencé à nous laisser partir. Seuls ceux qui avaient toujours cours et ceux qui restaient pour l'été étaient encore là.<p>

Il se demandait s'il resterait ici pour l'été, car il n'y avait pas grand-chose à la maison. Tout ce qui l'attendait, était une maison vide et la présence envahissante de sa sœur adoptive. Il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas de l'été si elle le pouvait, et il voulait éviter ça, autant que possible.  
>"Merci." Le garçon aux taches de rousseur pris une gorgée du soda offert et se mis à faire un deuxième sandwich. "Tu as de la chance, c'est mon dernier. As-tu des projets pour l'été ? "<br>Eren haussa les épaules et s'assit sur un tabouret en face de l'autre garçon, pensant qu'il était préférable de ne pas mentionner qu'il parlait sur Internet avec un parfait inconnu afin d'avoir un voyage en France pendant trois semaines. Même lui trouvait ça bizarre, et c'était Eren Jaeger. "Pas encore. Et toi ? "  
>"Pas vraiment. Jean et moi pourrions passer la semaine dans la maison de ses parent à la mer, mais sinon je n'ai pas de plans. " Expliqua Marco. Il coupa le sandwich au milieu et lui passa une moitié.<p>

Eren grimaça à la mention du petit ami de Marco, Eren ne le supportait pas et ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi beau que Marco quoiqu'un peu coincé pouvait être avec cette putain de tête de cheval. Il mit les pensées de Jean de côté au profit du délicieux chef-d'œuvre juste devant lui, et en pris une bouchée énorme. "Merci, Marco, tu es le meilleur." Marmonna-t-il avec une bouchée de dinde et de fromage.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombre se mit à rire, "Pas de problème. Je te verrais plus tard, j'ai un cours de dernières minutes à rattraper avant ce soir. " Il s'agita alors qu'il ramassait son sandwich et se dirigea dans la direction de son dortoir.

* * *

><p>"À plus tard !" répondit le brun, puis tourna toute son attention vers son déjeuner. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il jeta le papier, attrapa un autre coca, et retourna à son dortoir, se demandant si Hanji avait répondu.<br>Il avait 4 mails.

_Eren,  
>C'est vraiment toi ? OMG, tu es parfait ! DONNE-MOI TON NUMÉRO que je puisse te donner plus de détails sur le voyage !<em>_  
>Le vol est prévu pour le 23 juin et tu seras partis pendant trois semaines, retour à la maison le 14 juillet.<br>Oh, chéri, tu es tellement adorable ! Je suis une femme, mais je ne ferais pas le voyage avec toi. Je vais te donner plus d'informations par téléphone.  
>-Hanji <em>

23 juin ? C'était dans moins de deux semaines ! Soudain nerveux à propos du voyage approchant rapidement, s'il était réel, il cliqua sur ses mails restants.

_Eren,  
>S'IL TE PLAÎT dis-moi que tu veux faire ce voyage !<em>

_EREN,  
>Tu n'as pas changé d'avis, non ?<em>

_EREN,  
>Je pleurerais si tu changes d'avis sur la France ET TU NE VOUDRAIS PAS faire pleurer une fille, ne ?<em>

Le dernier mail avait été envoyé il y a deux minutes.  
>Les yeux écarquillés, Eren répondu aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait avant qu'Hanji fasse une crise cardiaque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si déterminée tout d'un coup, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il frissonnait à l'idée que ce voyage pourrait effectivement se passer. C'était peu être réel. Il pourrait enfin sortir de Trost.<p>

_Hanji,  
>Désolé ! Je suis parti déjeuner, je ne savais pas que vous répondriez à nouveau si rapidement. Je suis vraiment intéressé par le voyage (qui ne le serait pas ?) mais je voudrais connaître tous les détails d'avec qui je vais voyager, de le rencontrer en personne avant et de connaître les détails du voyage en lui-même.<em>

Il ajouta son numéro de téléphone à la fin et envoya le mail et hocha la tête, content d'être rationnel sur le voyage. Il savait qu'il devait rencontrer son partenaire de voyage en personne avant la date de départ, pour confirmer qu'il n'était pas un tueur en série, et il prenait des précautions. _Voir, Mikasa ? Je ne suis pas un parfait idiot_, pensa-t-il d'un air suffisant.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, son téléphone portable sonna.  
>Il chercha, et bien qu'il ne reconnût pas le numéro, il savait déjà de qui venait l'appel avant de répondre.<p>

"EREN !" La voix sur l'autre ligne été définitivement féminine, et très excitée.  
>Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire un peu à son salut, "Salut Hanji."<br>"Oh, tu voix est magnifique ! C'est parfait ! "Elle poussa un cri aigu.  
>Une rougeur apparue sur ses joues à ce compliment inattendu, "Umm, merci ? Écoutez, je suis un peu confus quant à ce... "<p>

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, j'ai tout pris en charge, crois-moi ! Il serait préférable de tout t'expliquer en personne. Où habites-tu ? " Elle venait de l'interrompre.

Eren savait qu'il ne fallait pas donner son adresse à des gens au hasard sur internet, il avait appris comme tous les autres enfants à un jeune âge à ne pas donner son numéro à un inconnu. Et si Mikasa savait qu'il avait donné son numéro de téléphone à un Hanji, elle l'étranglerait. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il était convaincu que Hanji n'était pas une tueuse en série psychopathe, ou quelqu'un qui lui ferait du mal. Bien sûr, elle était surexcitée certes, peut-être un peu folle, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il vivait seul, il vivait dans un dortoir pour l'amour de Dieu !

"Je vis dans les dortoirs de l'université de Trost " commença-t-il.  
>"Parfait !" S'écria Hanji, "je serai là dans trente minutes ! Rendez-vous donc, Eren ! " Et la ligne coupa.<br>"Attendez quoi ?" Il regarda le téléphone dans ses mains pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête._ Bravo, Eren, tu viens juste de gagner un rendez-vous avec__ une folle !_ pensa-il. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

Il pensa rappeler Hanji pour lui demander de la rencontrer autre part et de lui demander plus d'information avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, puis il se ravisa. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et c'était quelque chose d'excitant et différent dans sa vie, il pouvait tout aussi bien en profiter le temps que ça durerait.

* * *

><p>Décision prise, Eren chercha dans ses vêtements sales pour trouver quelque chose de socialement acceptable et se glissa dans ses baskets.<br>Vingt-cinq minutes après qu'Hanji lui ait raccroché au nez, son téléphone sonna à nouveau. "Je viens de réaliser que je ne sais pas où se trouve ton dortoir."Un parking en face d'un bâtiment énorme qui ressemble à un putain de mur de pierre, entouré par des arbres et"

Eren retint un sourire. Malgré toute la confusion et la tournure que prenaient les événements, il aimait bien Hanji. La façon dont elle sautait sur toute les occasions était attachante, mais un peu embêtant, surtout quand il était dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Il se refit le cours des événements. Il avait répondu à une annonce sur Craigslist une heure avant, et maintenant, une certaine femme folle se rendait à son dortoir pour discuter d'un voyage gratuit en France. "Où es-tu maintenant ?"

"Dans un parking en face d'un bâtiment énorme qui ressemble à un putain de mur de pierre, environnée par des arbres et"

Il la coupa cette fois, "Ok. J'arrive dans 5 minutes, ce sera plus facile pour moi de vous trouver que pour vous de me trouver ".

"Oki Doki ! A tout de suite ! "Accepta la joyeuse voix d'Hanji, avant de raccrocher. Il mit son portefeuille dans sa poche et se précipita hors de la porte dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Il lui fallut quelques minutes de jogging sur le campus pour rejoindre le parking qu'Hanji avait décrit. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était si impatient, pas même un peu nerveux au fait de rencontrer une parfaite étrangère qu'il avait "rencontrer" une heure auparavant, mais il se sentait comme si il connaissait déjà Hanji.<p>

Elle avait quelque chose de différent et de fantastique dans sa vie ennuyeuse, et il était facile de se laisser entraîner par sa personnalité. Il se dit que cette situation était l'inverse de la normale, mais il n'eu pas le courage de s'en préoccuper. Quelque chose se passait enfin dans sa vie, quelque chose qui n'était pas dirigé par un de ses amis, mais par lui.  
>A la seconde où il entra dans le parking, il repéra Hanji. Elle était difficile à manquer. Elle était grande avait une masse folle de cheveux bruns tirés dans une queue-de-cheval décoiffée, et des lunettes ; son look lui faisait ressembler à un savant fou. La seconde, où elle le vit, elle poussa un cri strident d'excitation et frappa dans ses mains.<p>

"Eren !" Cria-t-elle fougueusement, tout son corps vibrait avec enthousiasme. "Je le savais ! Je savais que tu es parfait ".  
>"Salut Hanji. Enchanté de vous renc- "<p>

Elle ignora sa main tendue et lui attrapa la tête pour lui scruter le visage, lui coupant la parole.  
>"Umm, salut " marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle écrasait ses joues et lui tournait la tête de droite à gauche en l'inspectant minutieusement.<p>

Après un long moment, elle sembla satisfaite et le libéra avec un sourire énorme, lui donnant un air de savant fou. "Donc, Eren, comment vas-tu ?"

Il se frotta la nuque nerveusement, est offrit un haussement d'épaule : "Bien, je suis juste un peu confus "

"Je vais tout t'expliquer, une fois que nous nous serons assis dans un café." Lui assura-t-elle, en écartant ses craintes d'un geste et lui montrant la voiture, une énorme jeep. "Jusque-là, parle-moi de toi." Elle énuméra les questions au qu'elle il pouvait répondre. "Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? Que fais-tu pendant ton temps libre ? Es-tu gay ? "

Il s'étrangla, lui envoya un regard scandalisé et elle cala sur le parking. "Q – quoi ?"

"Gay." Répéta-t-elle, une lueur dans les yeux. "Homosexuel. Tu sais, aimer les gars ? Être du genre à mordre l'oreiller ? Préférer le service 3 pièces" "Aime- "

"J'ai compris !"La coupa-t-il, en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative pour couper ses descriptions brute. Elle ricana dans le siège à côté de lui, fit un écart autour d'une voiture afin de maintenir sa vitesse vertigineuse.  
>Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû être surpris de son interrogatoire, vu son caractère, mais la façon dont elle lui avait demandé, c'était comme si elle avait déjà la réponse qu'elle voulait.<p>

"Et alors ? L'es-tu ? " lui demanda-t-il en lui poussant son doigt sur la joue avant de faire une embardée sur la gauche manquant de se prendre une voiture.

"Regardez la route !" S'écria-t-il, avec de grands gestes vers la rue en face de lui, qu' Hanji n'y faisait pas attention.  
>"Ouais, ouais, ouais, je sais comment conduire, Eren. Maintenant répond à mes questions ! " Elle s'agita non-inquiète, mais ses yeux se retournèrent -principalement- vers la route en face d'elle.<p>

L'élève lui jeta un regard incrédule, plus qu'un peu énervé. "Vous n'avez répondu à aucune de mes questions ! Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous avez publié une annonce en ligne pour un partenaire de voyage, mais apparemment, le partenaire n'est même pas pour vous. Et maintenant, vous me trainer hors de mon dortoir, une demi-heure après m'avoir prévenu, et exigeant de connaitre mon orientation sexuelle sans rien m'expliquer ! "

Silence. Pendant une seconde, Eren regretta son éclat, pensant qu'Hanji pouvait se rétracter, le jeter hors de la voiture et lui dire d'oublier le voyage. _Au diable la France, cette femme est folle et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. _ Puis elle se mit à rire. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et tout son corps fut secoué de rire, elle renifla même. Eren était terrifié pour sa vie maintenant, il était sur qu'ils allaient se payer un accident, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que, à un certain moment dans sa course, Hanji venait d'enter dans un parking Starbucks.

"Oh !" Elle ricana, serrant ses bras autour d'elle comme pour essayer de se contenir, "Oh mon dieu !" Elle commençait à se calmer un peu, essuyant les larmes de sous ses lunettes embuées. "Tu es vraiment parfait, petit. Tu as une étincelle, il va adorer. "

" Qui va aimer quoi ?" S'interrogea-t-il, encore plus confus qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?  
>Hanji regarda, vraiment le regarda et sourit d'un air penaud : "désolé, Eren, j'ai tendance à aller un peu trop loin parfois et être très excitée. Ça fait peur aux gens apparemment. Allez viens je vais tout t'expliquer. Si tu es toujours intéressé. "<br>Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre, ressassant dessus. Il pourrait lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus y aller, qu'il préférait qu'elle le ramène à son dortoir et oublier qu'elle existait. Ou il pouvait écouter son explication farfelue, et décider de partir après ça. Ça pourrait être intéressant pour une fois.

"Très bien, mais pas plus de questions jusqu'à ce que vous m'expliquiez tout." Dit-il.  
>Un sourire éclatant, et un peu terrifiant éclaira le visage de Hanji, "Youpi ! Rentrons, allons y ! "Elle bondit hors de la voiture et était déjà à mi-chemin à travers la porte de la boutique du café au moment où il sortait de la voiture surdimensionnée et monstrueuse.<em> Tu l'as vraiment fait Eren ...<em>

* * *

><p>Voila le premier chapitre est traduit, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ni à me laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de Wanderlust:)

Résumé : Résumé : Wanderlust, un fort désir d'impulsion, ou de se promener, ou de voyage et d'explorer le monde.  
>Eren Jaeger a été coincé dans la même ville toute sa vie, de la naissance à l'université, et il a peur de ne jamais en sortir. Puis un miracle se produit ; il tombe par hasard sur une annonce pour un voyage tout frais payé en France en tant que partenaire de voyage. Il s'attend à ce que ce soit une blague, il ne s'attend pas à se trouver à voler à destination d'un pays étranger avec un homme grincheux (mais très attractif) avec des yeux gris perçants.<p>

Rating : M

Je rappelle que l'histoire appartient à Sabrina (CorporalNoticesYou) que je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier pour m'avoir donner l'autorisation de traduire sa si merveilleuse fic.

Moi je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, qui essaye de traduire le mieux possible, l'histoire sortie de son génialissime cerveau ^^.

Je vais m'arrêter là, je m'égare O_0

Hum, hum. Voici les réponses aux reviews :

Lolosawyer : je te encore une fois merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite :3

boadicee : merci pour ta review, tu as l'air d'être fan d'Hanji, toi ^^. Toi qui a hâte de lire la suite la voici.

* * *

><p>Il y a deux heures, Eren était assis dans son dortoir, surfait sur internet et planifiait des vacances d'été du bout des lèvres qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre et n'y serait jamais aller. Il y a deux heures, il avait tergiversé sur un projet artistique qu'il devait rendre il y a une semaine -Pour être honnête, il était encore indécis -. Il y a deux heures, sa vie était triste, il allait encore revenir à sa maison vide et passer toutes ses vacances avec un certain emploi au salaire minimum et en essayant de traiter avec sa sœur sur protectrice. Il y a deux heures, il n'aurait jamais rêvé qu'il pourrait aller en France.<p>

Maintenant, il était assis en sirotant son café en face d'une femme folle beaucoup plus enthousiaste que toute personne normale. Il était parti en n'ayant pas de plans pour l'été à se laisser entraîner dans un projet fou qui allé le transporter en France. Comment diable avait-il obtenu ceci ?

"Que penses-tu ?" Hanji était pressée, impatiente d'entendre la réponse d'Eren. « Veux-tu le faire ?"

Que pensait-il ? Il pensait qu'elle était psycho. Seul un fou aurait réfléchi à un tel complot ridicule, et seul un idiot serait d'accord, ici, il était encore assis.

"Permettez-moi d'obtenir ce droit, " précisa-t-il, "L'annonce que vous avez posté n'a pas été à la recherche d'un partenaire de voyage pour vous, mais pour votre collègue, Levi. Il arrive à être très " Il fit une pause, la recherche d'un mot, " grincheux "

"Un âne complet." Intervint Hanji, en souriant. "Mais un être sympathique." A-t-elle ajouté après coup. _Pas très rassurant_.

Eren roula des yeux, déjà utilisés pour les interruptions de la femme brune, et continua : « Bon, il se trouve être un cul complet, et vous voulez essayer de le surprendre avec un séjour en France, au lieu de simplement faire son voyage d'affaires dans la norme parce que vous pensez qu'il travaille trop dur et s'en avoir de plaisir. Et pour une raison quelconque, vous pensez qu'il sera plus heureux avec un partenaire de Voyage, même s'il déteste tout et tout. Vous pensez aussi que je serais la personne idéale pour le poste ».

Hanji hocha la tête, avec un large sourire, Eren avait peur que son visage se fissure. "Correct ! Donc, vas-tu le faire ? "

"J - je ne sais pas." Admi-t-il, en jouant avec la clé sur une chaîne autour de son cou alors qu'il réfléchissait. "Je veux dire, d'une part, il s'agit d'une occasion extraordinaire. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais quitter Trost, et encore moins le pays, et que je n'ai rien à payer. "

"100 % ! Tu n'auras à t'inquiéter de rien. C'est techniquement un voyage d'affaires, donc à peu près tout est couvert. Toutes les choses supplémentaires seront financé par Erwin et moi, puisque c'est notre cadeau à Levi. " Ajouta Hanji. Quel genre d'entreprise était-ce pour pouvoir parler négligemment d'un voyage en France ? L'argent est vraiment venu librement pour eux ?

Il était si tentant. Un rêve devenu réalité. Il faudrait être fou pour refuser l'offre, "Je n'ai même pas rencontré le gars, mais vous voulez me faire passer trois semaines avec lui ? D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il ne semble pas être le type qui irait tout simplement aller de pair avec ça. Que faire s'il me déteste ? Et si on ne s'entend pas ? Est donc tout ça ne serait-il pas inutile ? "

La brune le regarda, son sourire s'était transformé en un sourire béat, " Je connais Levi depuis très longtemps, Eren, et j'ai considéré toutes ces possibilités. Sais-tu combien de personnes j'ai déjà trié ? Comment j'ai durement cherché à essayer de trouver la bonne personne pour le voyage ? Et j'ai t'ai finalement trouvé. Tu es parfait putain ".

Elle tourbillonnait autour de sa tasse de café à la main, "Levi est difficile à faire parler, et il est un putain de bâtard, mais il est une bonne personne. Tout en parlant de toi, je sais que tu seras bon pour lui. Tu souhaites enlever la merde hors de lui, mais il a besoin de ça. Tu disposes d'un feu qui l'empêchera de s'ennuyer, et tu es vraiment bon, natif, mais bon. "Elle lui sourit doucement, un sourire entendu," Crois-moi, Eren, à moins que tu veuilles en bousiller la majorité, Levi ne peut pas te détester. En fait, je crois qu'il va sentir le contraire. "

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ce sourire terrifiant était revenu sur son visage: " Quant à lui convenir ... J'ai que le couvert. J'ai juste besoin de savoir si tu en es, et je m'occupe du reste. "

Eren hésita, en prenant une longue gorgée de son café tout en réfléchissant. Il faudrait être fou pour faire de cette baisse, mais il serait tout aussi insensé d'être d'accord. Si Mikasa découvrait, elle l'écorcherait vivant. S'il acceptait, ça pourrait tout lui exploser au visage. Ça pourrait être la pire décision de sa vie. Levi pouvait le haïr, il pourrait y avoir un temps misérable, putain,_ tout _peut arriver. Il y avait un certain nombre de résultats terrifiants possibles si les choses prennent une mauvaise tournure.

Mais s'il n'était pas d'accord, il regretterait. Ce serait une occasion manquée. Il n'aurait plus jamais une telle occasion. Sans ça, il doutait qu'il n'ait jamais la chance de voyager à l'extérieur de Trost. S'il fait cette bêtise, il ne quitterait jamais Trost, sa vie ne changerait jamais, et il serait coincé dans le même endroit maudit toute sa vie.

S'il dit non, il serait fou. S'il acceptait, il serait fou. Il n'y avait pas de garanties que le gars, Levi, serait mis en place avec lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être sûr que ce voyage ne serait pas la pire erreur de sa vie.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir que ce qui aller arriver pourrait être la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

Il avait confiance en Hanji, même s'il pensait qu'elle était folle, il se dit qu'elle savait ce qui était le mieux pour son ami. Elle pensait que tout allait s'arranger, et si elle pouvait y croire, il pouvait mettre un peu de foi en elle.

" Regarde, Eren, je sais que c'est soudain, et que je suis exigeante avec toi. " A-t-elle commencé.

Sa bouche se déplaçait avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il disait. " Je vais le faire."

Ses bras étaient autour de lui le deuxième les mots sortant de sa bouche, en un cri strident firent écho dans son oreille comme une masse de cheveux bruns remplis sa vision. "Je te remercie, Eren ! Merci, merci, merci ! Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets ! " Hanji pleuré en le serrant à travers la petite table.

C'est un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas renversé une de leurs boissons. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de l'ensemble du café sur eux, mais la brunette ne semblait pas remarquer la scène dont elle en était l'origine, ou si elle le savait, elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Eren ferma les yeux et il pensa, pas pour la dernière fois, _dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?_

Hanji l'avait laissé à l'arrière de son dortoir, promettant qu'elle allait le contacter bientôt avec plus de détails sur le voyage, comme l'endroit où ils seraient hébergés, à quelle heure les vols étaient, etc

_"Maintenant que tu as accepté, j'ai juste besoin de confirmer avec Erwin avant de présenter la surprise à Levi. L'avion décolle dans un peu moins de deux semaines. Avant cela, nous t'obtiendrons tout ce qu'il faut, " Elle regarda sa tenue avec scepticisme, " et tu auras de nouveaux vêtements. "_

Elle écarta d'un geste sa protestation, " Tu as un passeport, oui ? "

Il hocha la tête en confirmation,

"Parfait. Donc, vêtements à acheter, et bien sûr, tu auras à répondre à Levi ".

Sans surprise, il était très nerveux au sujet du coup de théâtre. Il allait aller en France avec un parfait inconnu, qu'il allait rencontrer par le biais d'un autre étranger. Hier, il avait l'intention de faire certains dîner de merde à travailler pour l'été, et aujourd'hui, il projetait un voyage dans un autre pays.

La situation était ridicule. Complètement ridicule. Et terrifiante. Et passionnante.

Les mots d'adieu d'Hanji firent écho dans sa tête comme il faisait le chemin du retour à son dortoir, se sentant épuisés malgré la caféine qu'il venait d'ingérer.  
><em><br>"Oh, et Eren ?" Il se retourna vers elle, la main sur la portière de la voiture, "Levi est peut-être un âne, mais il est un de mes amis les plus proches. Ne me fais pas regretter de te choisir. Si tu lui faire du mal, je te tuerais. "_

Lui faire du mal ? Eren n'était pas sûr de ce que Hanji avait voulu dire par là, mais il doutait fortement qu'il soit dans n'importe quelle position de blesser Levi. De ce qu'Eren savait de l'autre homme, il n'était pas très bavard, ou agréable d'être autour, donc Eren ne savait pas comment il pourrait lui faire du mal.

Il ne doutait pas de la menace d'Hanji même pas une seconde, elle était mortellement sérieuse quand il s'agissait de protéger ses amis. Après tout, elle organise un voyage en France pour Levi, et aussi fou et erroné, cela peut être, c'était vraiment un travail d'amour.

* * *

><p>" J'ai besoin d'aller au lit, de dormir une longue nuit, alors un jour de frénésie regarder Netflix." Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, poussant la porte de son dortoir.<p>

Il écarta les tas de vêtements sales sur le sol, ignorant la toile blanche vierge négligée sur son chevalet, il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer en pyjama, il se laissa tout simplement tomber sur sa couette.

Ses rêves furent remplis d'éclairs flous de la France, de tableaux peints qu'il avait consultés donnant vie aux bâtiments réels. Il marchait le long d'un mélange de rue pavée, des trottoirs revêtus, et des chemins de terre, en passant par d'anciens bâtiments, des vignes et des boulangeries remplis de pâtisseries succulentes. À un moment, il se tenait un sommet de la Tour Eiffel, les yeux fixés sur la ville animée en dessous.

Tout au long de son rêve, il y avait la présence d'une autre personne, quelqu'un qui marchait à côté de lui, en soulignant les sites. Il ne pouvait pas obtenir un bon aperçu de la personne, mais il savait que c'était un mâle, mais dans son rêve, il se sentait néanmoins satisfait.

Une forte sonnerie sortit le garçon de son sommeil. Vaguement, il reconnut le son de son téléphone portable et voulu l'ignorer, mais se ravisa. La personne serait probablement capable de l'appeler encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde, persistante comme elle était.

Encore groggy par le sommeil, il chercha le dispositif insistant. Après quelques longs moments de recherches infructueuses, ses doigts se refermèrent autour du téléphone et il le porta à son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hanji ?" Grogna-t-il, se déplaçant dans son lit se mettant sur le côté, les yeux toujours fermés.

"Qui est Hanji ?" Interroge une voix familière à l'autre extrémité. Les yeux d'Eren s'ouvrirent brusquement, toutes les pensées de raccrocher sur la brune folle en faveur du sommeil oublié.

"Armin ? Il cligna des yeux, assis et regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'une horloge. Il était près de midi. "Oh. Oh, putain ! "

Un rire, "Bonjour, Eren. Je vois que tu t'es réveillé à mon appel. Es-tu toujours en mesure d'aller déjeuner dans une demi-heure ou devrions-nous repousser à une heure ? "

Eren baissa la tête. Dans toute l'excitation, il en avait oublié son plan déjeuner avec son meilleur ami et n'avait donc pas réglé une alarme. Sans être brutalement réveillé par une alarme, Eren dormait longtemps le jour, l'âge n'avait pas d'importance, dès qu'il allait au lit, une fois qu'il était endormi, il dormait jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ou que quelqu'un le réveille. Ça pouvait être un problème, mais il pensait généralement assez bien à la configuration des alarmes.

Il était le meilleur ami horrible.

"Ouais, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche, désolé, Armin. Allons-nous encore à Maria ? " Eren frottait ses yeux pour en chasser le sommeil et regarda autour de la salle, baignée dans la lumière du soleil. Il n'avait même pas fermer les stores la nuit dernière après être rentré ...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. " _Putain_." Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe alors que les événements de la veille inondaient sa mémoire. Se demandant si c'était vraiment arrivé ou était-ce un rêve complètement fou ?

"Eren ? Tu vas bien ? "La voix inquiète d'Armin venait à travers le téléphone.

"Ouais, désolé, je vais bien, je me suis réveillé et je suis un peu désorienté .. Alors pour Maria ?" Répète le brun, donnant des coups aux vêtements sales afin de les mettre de côté. Il devrait vraiment faire la lessive.

" Maria " convenu le garçon blond, toujours l'air un peu inquiet. Pour être juste, sa préoccupation était bien destinée. "Rendez-vous au 1, et essaye d'y aller d'une seule pièce."

" Pas de promesses, " Eren sourit et raccrocha avant que l'autre garçon puisse remettre en cause sa santé mentale plus que ce qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Regarder fixement son téléphone, il réalisa qu'il avait reçu plusieurs textos à un certain moment de la nuit. Ou le matin. Ou quand il dormait.

La ressource nouvellement enregistrée d'Hanji lui notifia qu'il avait plusieurs messages d'elle. Il cliqua lentement dessus, absorbant les informations.

_Erwin approuve !_

_Il est d'accord avec moi pour dire que tu es parfait !_

_Nous allons parler à Levi aujourd'hui. Quand es-tu libre pour faire du shopping ?_

_Ça ira Dimanche ?_

_Eren ?_

_Es-tu mort ? ! ?_

_Ou peut-être que tu dors. Je suppose que les étudiants dorment beaucoup._

_Ce serait une expérience intéressante. Puis-je enregistre la quantité de temps pendant laquelle tu dors ?_

_Erwin vient de me dire que je devrais arrêter de te déranger si je ne veux pas t'effrayer._

_Je lui ai dit de foutre le camp. Je ne te fais pas peur, te fais-je peur, Eren ?_

_EREN ?_

_Bieeeeeeeen, texte moi quand tu seras réveillé !_

_OK ?_

Il soupira et secoua la tête, amusé par les singeries d'Hanji. La femme était une pièce de travail, mais elle était bienveillante et amusante.

C'était un vendredi, et dans la mesure où il le savait, il n'avait pas de plans pour dimanche. Il n'en a jamais eu. Les seules choses qu'il ait faites de sa vie étaient assister à des cours, voir Armin, ne pas effrayer Mikasa, manger et dormir. Le premier ne s'appliquait même plus, étant donné que c'était l'été. Sauf s'il comptait le projet d'art négligé, il lui fallait encore l'achever, ce qu'il n'avait pas commencé.

Il tapa un message à Hanji, décidant qu'il était préférable d'ignorer sa question de suivre son nombre d'heures de sommeil.

_Désolé, je dormais. Dimanche devrait fonctionner correctement. Bon à savoir si Erwin approuve._

Il avait un autre message d'un numéro inconnu, mais même sans lire la signature, il sut immédiatement de qui il venait.

_Bonjour Eren, je suis heureux de répondre à votre connaissance. Je m'excuse si Hanji y est allé un peu fort, il est presque impossible de l'en dissuader. J'ai hâte de vous rencontrer en personne. - Erwin_

Erwin était l'autre ami d'Hanji constamment mentionné dans le café la tapa un message à Hanji, décidant qu'il était préférable d'ignorer sa question de suivre son nombre d'heures de sommeil.

Comment l'appelait-elle ? Captain America ? Après un moment d'hésitation et de débat interne sur ce qu'il fallait dire, Eren répondit.

_Salut Erwin, c'est bien, je pense que je me suis habitué maintenant. Merci pour cette occasion. Je suis moi aussi impatient de vous rencontrer._

Cela semblait respectable, non ? Espérons assez respectable pour envoyer au PDG d'une grande entreprise, assez riche pour envoyer des gens sur un voyages en France pendant plusieurs semaines.

Soupirant, Eren laissa tomber son téléphone sur son lit comme il se laissa tomber en arrière et regardait le plafond. Il n'avait pas été un rêve. Il se passait réellement et il allait aller en France avec un parfait inconnu.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être terrifié ou ravi.

Il se sentait un mélange des deux.

Il fini par se précipiter pour aller au déjeuner avec Armin. Sa douche fut rapide, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés qui l'appelaient à les brosser, saisit la chemise la moins puante qu'il pouvait trouver sur le sol, tira sur un jean, et se précipita vers la porte.

* * *

><p>Heureusement, Maria était à seulement dix minutes en voiture de Trost, si Eren trébucha dans la salle à manger n'ayant que quelques minutes de retard. Armin était déjà là, assis dans leur stand d'habitude dans le coin, et il agita sa main lorsqu'il vit l'autre garçon entrer.<p>

Maria était un restaurant local qui servait de la nourriture pas chère, mais il y avait des hamburgers et des frites étonnantes. Eren avait été va là-bas avec ses amis, en particulier avec Armin et Mikasa, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus propre, et pas le plus beau, mais il était assez familier pour être une deuxième maison pour l'étudiant.

L'ensemble du bâtiment été modélisé pour un dîner des années 1950, et les employés, portait même des patins à roulettes pour prendre les commandes et fournir la nourriture. Il supposa qu'à un certain moment le dîner avait une nouvelle mine, mais au fil des années, il était tombé en désuétude, et le propriétaire n'avait pas réalisé ou n'avait pas voulu. Il devinait que c'était le dernier.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Maria, avec son éclairage jaune et ses cabines rouges de vinyles déchirées était un spectacle de bienvenue pour le brun. Il fit joyeusement son chemin pour rejoindre son ami d'enfance, prenant un siège en face de lui.

"Matin, Armin !" Salua-t-il joyeusement, pas la peine de regarder le menu. La seule chose qu'il ait jamais eue à Maria était le Colossal, un hamburger gigantesque qui a lui seul était assez pour donner à quelqu'un de faible un arrêt cardiaque, une portion de frites et un milk-shake au chocolat.

« C'est l'après-midi, Eren." Réponds le blond, en roulant des yeux, mais il souriait.

"Pas étonnant que je meure de faim." Commenta Eren, en regardant autour du restaurant, et aperçut Annie, son ex-petite amie, avec son air ennuyé habituel, la prenant la commande d'un vieux couple de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle lui lança un regard vide, dont il prit de la reconnaissance de sa commande, car il était un habitué qui commandait toujours la même chose.

Annie et lui avaient daté pour un couple de l'année en passant à l'école secondaire, mais aucun d'eux n'éprouvait vraiment quelque chose de plus profond que de l'amitié pour l'autre. Honnêtement, ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Ils étaient de grands amis avant d'être ensemble, et si Eren avait jamais vraiment été intéressé par sa personne - ou pour la matière -, il avait travaillé pendant un certain temps. La rupture avait été réciproque, et ils étaient encore des amis proches. Eh bien, aussi près que vous pouvez être avec quelqu'un qui était inexpressif et qui semblait constamment énervé.

«Quand était la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?" Armin semblait exaspéré.

" Euh ..." Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas mangé depuis le sandwich que Marco lui avait fait pour le déjeuner hier, car le café avec Hanji n'a pas compté exactement comme de la nourriture. "Hier, à cette époque ?" Admit-il timidement.

Armin soupira, secouant la tête. " Pas étonnant que Mikasa s'inquiète tellement pour toi, honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour survrivre."

Eren lui lança un regard noir à la mention de sa sœur adoptive. Il l'aimait à mort, mais depuis que leur mère est morte, elle avait pris le rôle de sa mère, et c'était ennuyeux comme l'enfer. Il a raté sa sœur, il ne voulait pas d'une mère de remplacement.

Depuis qu'elle avait été repérée pour devenir un nageur de compétition, parmi les professionnels, elle est rarement là. À l'origine, Eren avait été heureux de ne plus l'avoir autour de lui 24/7 parce qu'elle était tellement occupée avec sa formation et ses voyages, mais ses instincts maternels avait frappés à une vitesse supérieure. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter sur lui, exigeant de savoir s'il avait tenu avec son travail scolaire (il l'était), s'il avait assez mangé (il l'a fait), et toutes les questions sur de petites choses dont il ne se souciait pas vraiment.

Il voulait lui parler comme entre un frère et une sœur, pas avec le rôle de tuteur qu'elle avait pris. Plus elle forcée, moins il était prêt à parler. Il avait obtenu au point où il permettrait d'éviter de l'appeler aussi longtemps que possible, juste pour qu'il puisse se remettre de ses incessantes questions. Le plus triste était, ce n'était pas si difficile à éviter parce qu'elle avait disparu tant pour la formation que pour les voyages.

"Je ne suis pas si mal que ça." Murmura-t-il, levant les yeux vers l'autre garçon.

Armin lui souriait, d'un sourire amusé, "Bien sûr, tu ne l'as pas. Et ta chemise n'est certainement pas lavée ".

" Merde ! Il est ? " Il baissa les yeux et gémit, se rendant compte que son ami, comme d'habitude, était correct. " Bon, d'accord, tu gagnes. Ma vie est un gâchis. Heureux maintenant ? "

Le sourire du garçon blond est tombé, " Eren, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais. Je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Tu ne sembles pas heureux et tu es encore plus tête en l'air et en colère que d'habitude ".

Alors son ami avait remarqué son changement d'attitude.

Et ta chemise n'est certainement pas lavée ". « Je vais bien, Armin, comme toujours. Je suis juste ... Je ne sais pas, frustré ? Je viens de terminer ma deuxième année à l'université et je n'ai pas encore quitté la ville, je suis né ici, je connais tout le monde autour de moi depuis pratiquement l'enfance. Je n'ai jamais quitté Trost, et il semble que je ne vais jamais pouvoir le faire. Je suis coincé et tout le monde autour de moi va de l'avant dans leur vie. Tu vas être un médecin de génie, Mikasa parcourt le monde en raison de la formation de natation, même ce foutu de Jean sait ce qu'il va faire de sa vie. En attendant, je suis assis ici, ne faisant absolument rien et n'allant nulle part. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire de ma putain de vie, et tout le monde me dit que je vais le découvrir, mais c'est une charge de conneries parce que je suis encore désemparé, putain ".

Eren ne savait pas que sa voix avait été, de plus, en plus forte et plus en colère jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête et le silence est descendu.

"Ici." Annie emmena la nourriture sur la table en face d'eux et regarda Eren pendant un long moment, sans expression, avant de patiner vers la cuisine. Il ne pourrait jamais lire ses pensées, même quand ils étaient ensemble, mais ce n'était pas un comportement inhabituel pour la jeune fille.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Armin pourrait utiliser pour empêcher que Mikasa le sache, et une fois qu'elle l'aura découverte, il aurait l'enfer à payer.

Il pelleta plusieurs frites dans son plateau pour se distraire de son embarras alors que le silence s'éternisait entre la paire.

" Je ne savais même pas que tu le ressentais de cette façon." Marmonna Armin. Eren leva les yeux vers son ami et vit qu'il fixait sa nourriture avec une expression triste. La culpabilité inonda immédiatement le brun. Il n'avait pas voulu engueuler le pauvre garçon, il était juste frustré, et ce n'était pas la faute de Armin.

Il posa son tremblement et secoua la tête, " Je suis désolé, Armin, je ne voulais pas m'énerver sur toi comme ça. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. " Il passa une main dans ses cheveux," je suis juste inquiet et frustré, mais je ne devrais pas m'en prendre à toi ".

Le garçon blond regarda son ami, «Tu ne vas nulle part. Tu as du talent et de la passion, Eren, tu n'as tout simplement pas encore de direction. Il semble cliché, mais c'est vrai que tu vas le découvrir si tu lui donnes le temps. Tu sais que nous sommes tous là pour toi ".

Il se voulait rassurant, Eren en était sûr, mais il ne l'était pas. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il lui fallait se donner le temps, mais c'est ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie. Il était âgé de vingt ans, ne devrait-il pas avoir une petite idée de ce qu'il voulait faire avec le reste de sa vie ?

Au lieu d'exprimer ses craintes, il décida de laisser tomber le sujet, " Ouais, je suppose." Il retourna à son hamburger.

Après quelques instants, Armin commença sa nourriture aussi : " Alors, " A-t-il commencé alors qu'il avalait une bouchée, " Qui est Hanji ?"

"Juste une personne." Eren tenta d'ignorer la question, baissant la tête en se concentrant plutôt sur ses frites. Il savait qu'il aurait à dire à Armin par la suite pour Hanji et le voyage en France, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait tout simplement disparaître sans un mot, mais il s'est senti bizarre. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à son meilleur ami qu'il pouvait se passer un voyage tous frais payé en France avec un parfait inconnu à cause de certains schéma de son cerveau ?

"Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom avant. Est-ce une personne spéciale ? " Le blond haussa les sourcils dans une tentative de suggérer, mais il avait l'air si ridicule qu'Eren renifla, l'étouffant sur son milk-shake.

"Hanji ?!" Rit-il, secouant la tête à cette simple idée. "Pas du tout, elle est psycho. Je veux dire .. Elle est gentille et tout, mais plus âgé que moi et c'est une chauve-souris complètement folle ".

"Oh, " Armin fronça les sourcils, étudiant l'autre garçon, "Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre alors ?"

Eren faillit s'étrangler de nouveau, choqué par l'intérêt soudain d'Armin de sa vie amoureuse - non existante -. « Non ! Bien sûr que non ! "

" En es-tu sûr ? N'as-tu jamais vraiment regardé autour de toi pour trouver quelqu'un, Eren ? Tu n'as pas vraiment montré d'intérêt pour personne depuis Annie et ça fait un longtemps que tu n'as plus fréquenté quelqu'un. Fille ou - "

" Je vais en France!" Lâche le brun, coupant l'autre garçon dans sa panique à conduire à soumettre loin de l'absence de romantisme dans sa vie.

" Q- quoi ? " Armin resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. _Oh, putain_. "Tu vas en France ? Depuis quand ? Avec Mikasa ? Ou ça fait partit d'un programme scolaire ? Quand pars-tu ? "

Eren gémit, se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Maudissant sa grande bouche et sa personnalité impulsive. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Armin pourrait utiliser pour empêcher que Mikasa le sache, et une fois qu'elle l'aura découverte, il aurait l'enfer à payer.

"Tu n'es pas dans l'ennui, toi ? " Les théories d'Armin grandi sauvage la plus Eren éviter ses questions: " Tu n'es pas en train de fuir le pays, non ? Oh, mon Dieu, s'il te plait Eren dit-moi que tu n'as pas recherché par le gouvernement ".

"Je ne suis pas recherché par le gouvernement, Armin." Assura Eren à son ami, " Je ... Oh, c'est difficile à expliquer."

Réalisant que le brun était dans une tumulte interne, Armin se redressa et lui donna toute son attention, "Annie ne viendra pas nous faire sortir de sitôt. Il suffit de prendre ton temps et de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ".

Juste comme ça, Eren se rappela pourquoi Armin était son meilleur ami. Le blond avait le don de mettre en place une attitude et resté coincé avec lui à travers vents et marées. Il pouvait ne pas être d'accord avec les choix d'Eren, mais il ne le jugerait pas et il ferait de son mieux pour l'aider.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se stabiliser, Eren commença à expliquer le cours des événements qui l'ont conduit à son départ imminent en France.

Armin était un auditeur de modèle, hochant la tête, souriant, et «uh-huh'ing au bon moment, mais surtout garder le silence par l'histoire d'Eren. Quand il eut fini, le blond prit une longue gorgée de son milk-shake avant de parler.

"Mikasa ne sera pas contente quand elle l'apprendra."

"Je sais." C'était ce que craignait le plus Eren. Aussi ennuyeuse qu'était sa sœur, il l'aimait plus que ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais décrire, mais il ne la laisserait pas commander sa vie. Et il se bâterait certainement avec elle à ce sujet.

"Mais je pense que c'est bon pour toi."

"Il suffit de m'entendre vouloir sortir hein ?" Arrêta Eren, confus. Il était prêt à défendre sa décision, en entendant le blond lui balancer de partir.

Armin sourit, "je l'ai dit, je pense que ce sera bon pour toi. Tu dois partir à l'aventure et sortir dans le monde ".

"Vraiment ?" Il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Si Armin approuvait, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi fou que cela semblait. Peut-être que tout irait bien.

"Oui, vraiment ! Comme tu, l'as dit, tu n'as jamais quitté Trost avant, et je pense qu'il est important que tu obtiennes une expérience du monde. Mikasa parcourt le pays avec sa formation, alors pourquoi ne pas te laisser partir ? C'est l'été après tout. "Armin pris une autre gorgée de son tremblement, " Bien sûr, je vais devoir rencontrer le gars d'abord ".

"Je, tu, quoi ?"

"Ne me regarde pas en ayant l'air si choquer, Eren. Il n'y a pas moyen que je te permette de voyager à l'autre bout du monde avec un gars que je n'ai jamais rencontré. "Châtia Armin. " Dit à Hanji que je vous rejoindrez dimanche."

Il y avait un trait sur le front du blond montrant sa détermination, et Eren savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis. Il soupira et répondit " Très bien. Mais tu ne dire rien à Mikasa, à moins que je te donne le feu vert ".

"Eren ..." Averti Armin, sachant très bien que s'il ne disait rien à la brunette, Mikasa n'aurait pas connaissance du voyage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit déjà monté dans l'avion et il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour qu'elle empêche ça.

Cette fois Eren rencontra le regard d'Armin avec un regard déterminé dans le sien, et après un moment le blond céda. "Donne-moi le reste de ton tremblement et nous avons un accord."

* * *

><p>Voila, le deuxième chapitre est traduit.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez -de l'histoire comme de la traduction-

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :3


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir, me revoici pour le troisième chapitre.

Je rappelle que l'histoire appartient à Sabrina, moi je suis la traductrice.

Résumé : Wanderlust, un fort désir d'impulsion, ou de se promener, ou de voyage et d'explorer le monde. Eren Jaeger a été coincé dans la même ville toute sa vie, de la naissance à l'université, et il a peur de ne jamais en sortir. Puis un miracle se produit ; il tombe par hasard sur une annonce pour un voyage tout frais payé en France en tant que partenaire de voyage. Il s'attend à ce que ce soit une blague, il ne s'attend pas à se trouver à voler à destination d'un pays étranger avec un homme grincheux (mais très attractif) avec des yeux gris perçants.

Rating : M

Réponse aux review :

M.H.N.S : merci pour ta review. Hanji ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'auteur qui a choisi de la rendre ainsi x), mais moi aussi je l'adore. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est pas qu'elle va s'assombrir, c'est que certaines choses seront un peu plus sombres lorsqu'ils seront en France. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sans dévoiler ce qu'il va se passer.

Voici le chapitre suivant. Il est un peu plus court, mais il est centré sur Levi. Si certains mots ou expression ne sont pas traduits, c'est normal.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :3

* * *

><p>"Non"<p>

"Allez, Levi ! S'il te plaît ! "

" Putain, non."

"Tu n'as même pas entendu ce que j'ai à te dire !" Gémis, la brune, encore debout devant la porte du bureau de l'homme.

"Et je n'ai pas besoin de t'écouter. Je sais déjà que peut importe ce que c'est, ma réponse est qu'il n'y a pas moyen, putain. "L'homme aux cheveux de jais assit à son bureau, n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil vers la femme debout devant sa porte. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, le calcul de nombres qui n'avait de sens que pour lui. Il avait espéré que, s'il faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle s'en irait, mais il aurait mieux fait de lui accorder son attention.

"Leviiiiiiii" gémit Hanji, tirant le "i", " juste, écoute-moi !"

" Va chier." Sa voix était impassible à la surface, mais quiconque le connaissait vraiment pouvait sentir son irritation. Il détestait être dérangé pendant qu'il travaillait. C'était au sommet de sa liste des choses les plus irritantes sur la planète, à côté des salles de bains sales. Plutôt, tout ce qui est sale. La différence entre sa définition de propre et celle d'autrui était odieuse. Rien de moins qu'étincelant et désinfecté était dégoûtant, putain.

La brune soupira, entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle, ignorant le regard que l'homme lui lança sur son chemin. Ignorant n'avaient pas travaillé, mais là encore il n'avait jamais fait avec elle. Il jura qu'elle avait un putain désir de mort.

"Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp, putain de lunette. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? " Demanda-t-il, regardant la femme qui venait de prendre un siège en face de lui, un regard béat sur son visage. _Putain de quatre yeux_.

"Et je suis ici pour affaires. Les ordres d'Erwin, en fait. " Elle savait qu'il le savait. Erwin était son patron autant qu'il était le sien, et même, il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct du grand homme.

Avec un soupir exagéré, Levi se détourna de l'ordinateur afin de concentrer son regard impassible sur elle. Peut-être que s'il l'écoutait, elle s'en irait plus vite et il pourrait retourner à son travail. " T'as cinq minutes."

Elle leva les yeux, il a toujours été un tel roi de drame.

"Tu sais avec Erwin, on se soucie de toi, Levi "

_Oh putain_, il n'était pas sur le point d'être traîné en dehors du travail pour un " nous t'aimons et merde " pour discours.

" Pas cette merde à nouveau." Le petit homme lui lança un regard noir, debout prêt à mettre le cul d'Hanji à la porte, "Ce n'est pas l'entreprise, afin d'obtenir le putain -"

"Vas-tu fermer ta sale bouche et écoute-moi une seconde ?" Hanji le regardait, et après un moment, il s'installa dans son siège, se résignant à écouter la merde qu'elle avait à lui dire. "Bon. Maintenant, comme je le disais : Erwin et moi, on se soucie de toi, et nous sommes inquiets à cause du prochain voyage d'affaires "

" Je peux me débrouiller tout seul." Cassa Levi. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'il voulait discuter. C'était un homme cultivé qui pouvait manipuler un voyage à Paris de lui-même, même si les dates ne se chevauchent - _Non, ne pense pas à ça_.

Hanji l'ignora et continua comme s'il n'avait pas parlé, " Et nous savons que tu as dû assumer récemment une grande partie du stress de la société. Nous avons donc décidé, pour l'entreprise et son objectif et afin de protéger nos biens précieux, bien sûr, que nous allons prolonger le voyage d'affaires de deux semaines afin de te donner une quantité suffisante de temps pour terminer ton travail sans être pressés ".

Il l'avait assez mauvais, il devait aller à Paris puis, maintenant, il va devoir y être pendant deux semaines de plus ? Pas moyen par l'enfer. Il avait du travail à faire, il ne pouvait pas prendre trois semaines pour conclure une affaire qui pouvait être faite en une seule semaine.

"Quel genre de ridicule-"

"Et nous avons décidé qu'il serait préférable pour toi de voyager avec un partenaire, afin de s'assurer que la totalité du voyage ne soit pas passé à travailler." Termina-t-elle en souriant. _Hors de question_.

" Putain, non."

" Les ordres d'Erwin."

" _Putain, non._" Répéta Levi, plus énervé que lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé son attention. Il n'était pas un enfant, il était un homme cultivé qui pouvait se débrouiller, merci beaucoup. Il n'a pas besoin d'une putain de baby-sitter.

Hanji soupira, elle savait qu'il serait difficile de balancer l'homme sur le sujet, mais elle et Erwin avaient décidé que ce serait mieux pour lui. Depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, il s'était toujours consacré sur son travail, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme une bonne chose. Ce n'était pas bon dans la mesure où il le faisait. Il était toujours dans le bureau au travail, le plus souvent lorsqu'il était à la maison, il ramenait du travail avec lui, et il passait rarement du temps pour lui-même.

Dernièrement, il avait empiré et ils savaient tous pourquoi, bien que personne n'en avait parlé. Il était toujours dans le bureau, il y était avant que le soleil ne se lève et ne le quittât pas jusqu'à ce que même les concierges de nuit soient rentrés chez eux. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux dus au manque de sommeil et vivait un régime à base de café et le repas occasionnel avec Hanji avait du mal à passer dans sa gorge, ce qui pouvait montrer qu'il n'était pas en bonne santé. Il ne pouvait pas être en mesure de le voir, mais ses amis, eux le pouvaient.

Il savait ce qu'il faisait, elle savait ce qu'il faisait, et Erwin savait ce qu'il faisait. Il pensait qu'ils l'aidaient, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas ça. Il était lui-même en train de creuser sa tombe, alimenté par le stress, la caféine, et le manque de repos.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait pris un jour de congé, beaucoup moins de temps passé avec quiconque en dehors du bureau, un ami ou amant. Putain, elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que Levi a eu une relation, et non pas par manque de sexe. L'homme était pratiquement un dieu, même Hanji -asexué comme aux bactéries auto-clonage pouvait apprécier son apparence.

Depuis cette époque, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il avait progressivement grandi et traitait pire avec ses émotions, à tel point qu'il avait coupé les liens avec pratiquement tout le monde autour de lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il était si proche d'Erwin et d'elle était qu'ils s'efforçaient à rester dans sa vie et avaient refusé de le quitter. Il avait donné sa confiance en eux par la suite, mais leurs dîners hebdomadaires étaient l'interaction la plus humaine qu'il avait en dehors du bureau.

Erwin et elle avait résisté au silence pendant des années, le laissant agir à sa guise, mais ils ne pouvaient plus le faire. Ils ne voulaient plus que leur ami s'autodétruise, ils ne le laisseraient plus se conduire vers le sol. Qu'il le voulut ou non, il allait en vacances avec un étudiant brunet attrayant, et il allait aller à l'amour putain, ou Hanji ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait de lui.

Ils voulaient l'aider. Ils devaient l'aider, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre.

"Levi." Sa voix a tenu avertissement.

"Hanji." Sa fureur était à peine contenue.

La paire se regarda, sans ciller, à travers le large bureau durant plusieurs minutes. Levi aurait pu être un disque-cul, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen Hanji a recule devant celui-ci. Il sentait que, et après un long moment, il décida que la lutte contre elle ne valait pas la peine de faire un effort supplémentaire.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures, ses épaules s'affaissèrent épuisé et il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. _Tu gagnes cette fois, lunettes de merde_. "Très bien, je vais aller à ce prétendu « voyage d'affaires » " Il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts, " Mais pas moyen par l'enfer que j'ai un partenaire de voyage. " Il ne pouvait pas accepter complètement, sa fierté ne saurait pas le permettre.

"Oui, tu l'es." Confirma Hanji, souriant à nouveau. Elle avait gagné et elle le savait. Le plus dur était pour l'entreprise était que Levi accepte le voyage.

"Non, je ne le suis pas." Claqua-t-il, jetant un regard dans sa direction avant de se retourner vers son ordinateur. Peut-être que s'il faisait semblant de travailler, elle comprendrait le message et s'en irait. " Je n'ai pas besoin d'un guide pour me garder des enfants dans mon propre pays."

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le sourire de la brune, elle tenait un morceau de papier qui semblait apparemment être un papier photo, "Non, tu ne le fais pas, c'est pourquoi Eren n'est pas un guide de voyage, ni ton baby-sitter. "

"Qui est ce putain d'Eren ?" Levi fronça les sourcils, puis secoua violemment la tête lorsqu'il réalisa. Le fils de pute était allé derrière son dos et à déjà trouvé le dip-merde et qu'il allait être forcé de voyager avec. "Vas te faire enculer. Tu n'as pas à choisir quelqu'un à mon insu ou sans mon autorisation ".

" J'ai eu la permission d'Erwin, et son approbation." Lui expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. _Enfoiré d'Erwin_. Tout simplement parce que Levi devait tout à ce gars ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait contrôler sa vie.

" Non. " Sa voix ne contenait pas de place pour la négociation. Il ne serait pas obligé de le faire. Il refusait.

Hanji soupira et plaça la photo face vers le bas sur son bureau. Ses doigts se contractèrent lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur le papier. Il n'avait pas été tenté de jeter un coup d'œil, pas du tout. "La décision a été prise, Levi. J'ai rencontré Eren et je lui ai parlé personnellement, je l'ai choisi pour ça. "

"Ce n'est pas rassurant." Intervint-il d'un ton sarcastique, mais il l'était. Pour toute sa folie, Hanji le connaissait mieux que lui et il le savait. Non pas qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Surtout parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen par l'enfer qu'il voyage avec Eren, quel qu'il soit.

Il sentit son regard sur lui et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'amusement dans sa stature, une rareté pour la femme, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était très énervée. Bon. Ainsi soit-il.

"Il se passe que les billets sont achetés, les chambres d'hôtel sont réservées, tout est en place. Tu vas y aller, et avec Eren " Elle fit un geste vers la photo, et ses yeux suivirent le mouvement. "Et tu peux sucer, nous remercier d'être des co-travailleurs incroyables et ainsi que de grands amis, pour avoir un voyage incroyable, ou tu pourras bouder comme d'habitude et rien ne changera jamais dans ta putain de vie." Avec ça, la brunette se leva et sorti de son bureau en claquant la porte un peu plus fort que nécessaire derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Levi gémit, se sentant un mélange énervé et coupable, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et tira sur ses courts cheveux. Il savait qu'Hanji avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas l'aimer. Il le méprisait réellement. C'était un homme cultivé, ses amis ne doivent pas prendre des décisions pour lui. Il devrait être en mesure de prendre soin de lui, et ça faisait neuf putains d'années depuis -<p>

_Putain_.

Il était plus souligné que d'habitude, ces derniers temps, et des vacances prolongées dans son pays d'origine pouvait l'aider à soulager certains fardeaux qu'il portait. Ou il pouvait faire pire. Être de retour à Paris, de retour si près lorsque a-

_Non, ne pas pense pas à ça_.

Prenant une grande respiration de mort, il se retira, et se tourna pour se remettre au travail lorsque le papier photo sur son bureau attira son attention. Putain d'Hanji. Incapable de résister, tout comme elle avait su qu'il ne voulait pas, il tendit sa main et souleva le papier, le tournant lentement vers le côté droit afin de voir la personne avec qui il serait contraint de passer trois semaines en France.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

_Putain de merde._

Les yeux du garçon fixé sur Levi étaient magnifiques. La qualité de l'image est merdique, probablement tirée d'une caméra de l'ordinateur, mais même ça ne pouvait dissimuler le regard évident du garçon. Il était jeune, plus jeune qu'il l'avait prévu, les cheveux de jais, mais à l'université, dans un dortoir, vu l'apparence de son entourage.

_Un gamin d'université, Hanji ? Vraiment ?_ Pensait-il, pas autant en colère à ce sujet qu'il voulait l'être.

Le garçon été fort, ne se construit pas, mais avait certainement un peu de muscle. Soit il a joué une sorte de sport de plein air ou beaucoup à l'extérieur. Ses cheveux étaient brun, l'obscurité de l'image cachait la nuance exacte, mais il semblait indéniablement doux, assez pour que Levi veuille courir ses mains à travers eux. Il pouvait presque sentir combien lisse serait les brins couleurs chocolat.

Les yeux d'Eren étaient d'un vert étonnant, perçant à travers le papier regardant directement dans le propre regard de Levi, avec une lueur espiègle encore nerveuse en eux. Même à travers la putain de photo imprimée ses yeux contenaient une intensité choquante. Les coins de ses lèvres étaient relevé vers le haut, plus un demi-sourire qu'un sourire, comme si Levi oserait lui refuser. Levi doutait qu'il en serait capable, peu importe à quel point il le voulait.

Les doigts du brun étaient pressé autour d'un morceau de papier où figuraient les mots "Titan faites pas chier ". _Vraiment, Hanji ? _

Un mot avait été griffonné par Hanji au bas de la page:

**Eren Jaeger. 20 ans. Université de Trost. Très baisable. **

Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans les gars et les filles, Hanji savait certainement ce qu'elle faisait.

Eren était incroyable, putain. Et Levi se détestait parce qu'il savait, il savait putain qu'il allait donner son accord à la brune psychotique, tout comme elle l'avait prévu

_Fuck Hanji. Fuck Erwin. Fuck everyone. Fuck Eren._ Il serait certainement pas l'esprit à ce putain d'Eren.

Gémissant, il détourna les yeux de l'image et se tourna vers son ordinateur. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de chat d'Hanji, sachant que la psycho était déjà de retour dans son bureau, faisant semblant de travailler alors qu'elle venait de lui causer plus d'ennuis.

_Vas te faire enculer _

La réponse fut instantanée, comme si elle le savait.

_Je savais que tu l'aimerais. _

_Il est délicieux n'est-ce pas ?_

L'image ne lui à même pas fait justice.

Levi regarda l'écran. Il savait qu'il était inutile de le nier, elle le connaissait trop bien et pouvait facilement voir à travers ses mensonges. Il décida de l'ignorer et de se remettre au travail.

_Es-tu libre dimanche ?_

Le message d'Hanji surgi dans le coin de son écran. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement le laisser seul et le laisser travailler en paix?

_Non. _

Il retourna à son travail, pour recevoir un autre message une seconde plus tard.

_Super! Nous nous réunissons avec Eren pour le déjeuner et faire du shopping l'après-midi.  
><em>

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que la brune ignorait tout ce qu'il disait ? Probablement parce qu'elle était folle.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de plan pour dimanche, il n'en avait jamais, à moins que le travail compte, mais il n'était pas désireux de passer sa journée avec cette emmerdeuse de lunettes. Il pensa à lui dire non et s'enfermer dans son appartement pour la journée, mais il savait que ça serait inutile. Elle trouverait un moyen de le faire sortir, par n'importe quel moyen.

Il était préférable d'aller avec elle et ses pitreries, alors qu'elle pouvait le conduire à avoir des problèmes, c'était moins fatigant de la laisser faire à sa guise. Sa décision d'accepter n'était en aucune façon influencé par le fait qu'il rencontrera au passage en personne Eren. Pas du tout.

Frustré, il ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre de chat à la fois avec Hanji et Erwin.

_Vas te faire enculer. _

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire que c'était prit pour des enfantillages ? Il avait le droit d'être énervé, ses «amis» essayent de contrôler sa vie et veulent le mettre avec un gamin. Satisfait, il communiqua ses sentiments à la paire, il retourna à son travail, déterminé à passer à travers la pile de papiers sur son bureau avant de rentrer chez lui.

Un message d'Hanji.

_3 _

Il mis à l'envers la photo d'Eren, et l'a mis sous une pile d'autres documents.

Il allait passer une longue nuit.

Un message d'Erwin.

_Rendez-vous dimanche! _

Baiser tout le monde.

* * *

><p>Le troisième chapitre est fini. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.<p>

A la prochaine, pour le prochain chapitre x)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir, me revoici pour le troisième chapitre.

Je rappelle que l'histoire appartient à Sabrina, moi je suis la traductrice.

Résumé : Wanderlust, un fort désir d'impulsion, ou de se promener, ou de voyage et d'explorer le monde. Eren Jaeger a été coincé dans la même ville toute sa vie, de la naissance à l'université, et il a peur de ne jamais en sortir. Puis un miracle se produit ; il tombe par hasard sur une annonce pour un voyage tout frais payé en France en tant que partenaire de voyage. Il s'attend à ce que ce soit une blague, il ne s'attend pas à se trouver à voler à destination d'un pays étranger avec un homme grincheux (mais très attractif) avec des yeux gris perçants.

Rating : M

Réponse aux reviews :

Visitor : merci pour ta review. Alors, tu me dis que ma traduction est incorrecte, qu'elle est mal faite, … . Je fais vraiment mon maximum pour donner la meilleure traduction possible. Je traduis et relit plusieurs fois mes chapitres. Bon au début je l'avais pas fait, mais je le fais maintenant. Je pense que celui qui est le moins bien, est le deuxième. C'est le seul que je n'ai pas modifier, Naoki m'ayant dit qu'elle le ferait, car elle revoit ma traduction des chapitre. Mais, elle n'est pas très dispo en ce moment, du coup je poste quand même les chapitres que je modifierais par la suite. De toute façon je vais encore relire chaque chapitre et voir ce qui ne va pas afin d'améliorer le plus possible ma traduction.

Miku-chan : merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir. De rien, j'adore cette histoire et je voulais pouvoir la partager avec vous autres lecteurs, avec l'autorisation de l'auteure je là traduis et j'en suis heureuse et fière ^^. Encore merci.

Si certains mots ou expressions ne sont pas traduit c'est normal, c'est voulu.

Voici le quatrième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je fais vraiment mon maximum pour vous donner la meilleure traduction possible ;)

* * *

><p>"Peux-tu conduire plus vite ?"<p>

Armin soupira pour l'énième fois depuis qu'il avait ramassé son ami à son dortoir, " c'est un parking, Eren. Rouler plus vite ne va pas nous permettre d'avoir une place plus rapidement."

Eren regarda à nouveau l'horloge sur le tableau de bord, tambourinant nerveusement ses doigts contre la fenêtre en regardant autour du parc de stationnement du centre commercial cherchant quelque part, n'importe où, pour se garer.

"Là !" S'écria-t-il, en pointant une voiture qui partait.

"Puis-je te rappeler, " commença le blond, en mettant son clignotant indiquant qu'il allait prendre la place, "que je suis venu te chercher tôt. Tu es celui qui a dormi trop longtemps et a ensuite changé son costume au moins cinq fois avant que je te traîne hors de ton dortoir. " Il se gara dans l'espace maintenant vide, " D'ailleurs, nous avons seulement sept minutes de retard, ce qui est incroyable de ta part. "

C'était tout à fait vrai. Eren était celui qui avait fait l'épave, il lui avait été impossible de dormir avant quatre du matin, tellement il était stressé à l'idée de rencontrer l'homme avec qui il allait passer trois semaines en France. Il avait dormi trop longtemps après la première alarme, et la seconde le réveilla avec à peine assez de temps pour prendre une douche avant qu'Armin n'arrive.

Armin est le modèle de l'amitié, vous montrant pendant vingt minutes au début et finalement aider Eren dans sa crise de vêtements (le brun avait évité de faire sa lessive et n'avait presque pas de vêtements propres), et même de le traîner à la porte quand il commença à se changer de nouveau. Il avait fini par porter exactement ce qu'il portait toujours, une paire de jeans foncés et un t-shirt. Même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas se déguiser ou quoi que ce soit, il se sentait trop décontracté.

Ne devrait-il pas être mieux habillé pour la rencontre avec la personne avec qui il allait passer trois semaines ? Doit-il vraiment se sentir nerveux ?

Hanji lui en avait dit plus sur l'autre homme pour qu'il ne vienne pas au rendez-vous complètement aveugle, ce qui est pire pour ses nerfs. Selon elle, Levi est grincheux, il a 27 ans, c'est un génie qui travaille trop, il a vraiment besoin d'avoir une vie sociale, il est obsédé par le ménage, il est maniaque, et c'est un âne total et complet.

Évidemment, il était normal pour Eren d'être un peu inquiet de l'homme.

N'importe quelle personne raisonnable le serait.

Il était sur le point de rencontrer un étranger avec lequel il allait passer trois semaines, mais il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi stressé.

_J'ai besoin de me calmer. De faire confiance à Hanji, elle est sûre que nous nous entendrons._

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Armin et lui avaient seulement sept minutes de retard, ce qui n'était pas un gros problème, mais il avait le sentiment que Levi n'était pas du genre à tolérer les retards.

"Merci, Armin, " marmonna le brun à son ami alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la direction du restaurant surnommé le lieu de rencontre. Un endroit appelé, Titan qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais entendu parler ou y été allé.

"En tout temps !" Fut la réponse joyeuse de son ami. Son ton désinvolte permis à Eren de se détendre, en lui rappelant que, en toute honnêteté cette réunion n'était pas un gros problème. Le pire qui peut arriver, c'est que Levi le haïsse, il n'irait pas en France, il ne quitterait jamais Trost, et il resterait coincé dans le même endroit toute sa vie sans jamais voir le monde. Cette ligne de pensée n'aidait pas Eren.

Démenant pour garder ses nerfs, finissant par trouver autre chose à penser, Eren enregistra que ses bras étaient tout à coup plein de membres longs d'une autre personne et quelque chose ressemblant à un tas de cheveux bruns.

"EREN !" Hanji cria à son oreille, d'un volume assourdissant.

"S-salut Hanji." Il soufflait comme tout l'air fut écrasé sur son corps avec sa poigne de fer. Pour une telle chose maigre, elle était étonnamment forte.

"Vous devez être Armin !" Son agresseur le libéra et il prit une profonde inspiration, clignant des yeux voyant des taches noires comme elle tourna son attention vers le pauvre garçon à côté de lui. " Je suis Hanji, c'est tellement agréable de vous rencontrer ! Eren m'a dit que vous nous rejoindrez, et je suis très heureuse de rencontrer un de ses amis ".

La brunette continua son bavardage avec animation loin avec le blond, qui était à la fois confus et terrifiée, mais l'attention d'Eren fut détournée ailleurs.

Derrière Hanji se tenaient deux hommes qui étaient en pleine conversation entre eux avant l'explosion de la femme, mais regardaient maintenant dans sa direction.

L'un était grand, avec un air de confiance et de leader qui fit s'arrêter les gens et le regarder. Il fixait Eren avec une expression curieuse, mais quand il croisa son regard, ses lèvres se tournèrent vers le haut dans un petit sourire et il hocha la tête une fois dans l'approbation.

Hanji n'avait pas menti, il était exactement comme Captain America. Il n'y avait pas un doute dans son esprit que cet homme était Erwin.

Ce qui signifie que l'autre était ...

L'homme debout à côté d'Erwin ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'avait prévu Eren. De toutes les descriptions qu'Hanji avait faites, il avait formé une image mentale de l'homme comme un type plus âgé grincheux qui ne portaient pas de costumes d'affaires et ayant peu voir pas de personnalité.

Il avait certainement eu tort.

La première chose qu'Eren pensa lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'autre homme :

_Il est petit._

La seconde :

_Merde, il va me tuer._

La troisième :

_Putain de merde, c'est un dieu du sexe._

Levi était magnifique. Beau à en mourir, le genre qui fait que garçons et filles se pâment devant lui, mais les terrifies aussi, ainsi que face à la manière dont le regard de Captain America alias Erwin les attirait.

Il ne portait pas de costume comme Eren s'y était attendu, mais portait une paire de jeans noirs et une chemise blanche étreignant son corps comme s'il était fait sur-mesure pour sa morphologie. Compte tenu de sa richesse évidente, il l'était probablement. À travers le matériau, Eren pouvait dire que l'homme était fort, plus fort que sa petite taille amènerait les autres à croire.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient séparés légèrement sur le côté, et sa dépouille encadrait son visage d'une telle manière qu'ils soulignaient ses pommettes déjà dramatiques. Il était pâle, mais pas comme un mort, si, avec des cernes sous les yeux dus au manque de sommeil.

Ce sont ses yeux qui retinrent l'attention du brun. Yeux gris orageux et sombres qui étaient directement posés sur lui, pas amusé du tout. En fait, il semblait le contraire, il avait l'air énervé, comme s'il blâmait Eren.

Le jeune homme déglutit légèrement terrifié pour sa vie.

"Vous êtes en retard." Furent les premiers mots que lui dit l'homme avec qui Eren était censé partir dans un pays étranger pendant trois semaines.

Il était tellement terrifié.

"D-désolé, J-"

"Oh, Levi, cesse d'être un âne et présente-toi." Hanji apparut de nulle part, après avoir terminé d'effrayer le garçon blond avec son esprit fou, elle tourna son attention vers l'homme renfrogné aux cheveux de jais.

Ils eurent un bref affrontement du regard, semblant faire valoir en silence. Levi se retourna vers Eren avec un soupir exagéré et lui tendit la main. "Levi".

Ses doigts étaient doux et plus chaud qu'avait prévu Eren, sa prise était ferme et ils se serrèrent la main. " Je suis Eren. C'est agréable d'enfin vous rencontrer. " Salua-t-il. Les doigts de l'autre homme brossé sur son poignet et traîné dans sa paume comme ils l'ont libéré et Eren réprima un frisson au contact léger comme une plume. Il pouvait jurer avoir vu les lèvres de l'homme se contracter en un sourire pendant une fraction de seconde avant que son expression redevienne noire.

_Est-il en train de jouer avec moi ?_

" C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Eren. Je suis Erwin Smith. " Eren tourna son attention du petit homme à celui à côté de lui qui lui serra la main avec une prise ferme comme il lui sourit agréablement. "Ne faites pas attention à Levi, il agit toujours comme s'il déteste tout et tout le monde, mais il aime secrètement."

" Je n'agis pas comme je déteste tout le monde et tout, t'es stupide, je hais tout et tout le monde." L'homme en question dévisagea l'homme grand avec un look qui pourrait dépérir pierre, mais le blond ne broncha pas.

"Lecture agréable." Avertit Erwin avec un regard amusé.

"Va te faire foutre." Murmura Levi, se détournant pour se diriger vers le restaurant, laissant le reste du groupe derrière lui à le regarder. Eren était dépité. Voilà pour une première bonne impression, il semblait que Levi avait déjà pris sa décision de le haïr.

Erwin soupira, mais il suivit l'homme avec un certain penchant qui est apparut après des années à être son ami, "Comme je l'ai dit, il aime secrètement."

"Ça c'est vrai !" Convainc Hanji, avec un grand sourire mettant une tape dans le dos d'Eren pour son travail bien fait. Ça s'est bien passé ? Hanji doit être folle de penser quoi que ce soit au sujet de leur première réunion était même près de correct, mais Erwin était souriant et la brunette aussi.

"Il s'agit d'une poignée, mais tu t'y habitueras." Assura Erwin avant de tourner son attention vers Armin, qui s'était caché derrière Hanji pendant les présentations. " C'est aussi un plaisir de te rencontrer, Armin."

Eren prétendait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la rougeur de son ami à la salutation de l'homme plus âgé, il se laissa à la place guider par Hanji qui les fit entrer dans le restaurant.

* * *

><p>Levi était déjà assis à une table quand ils se joignirent à lui. Hanji poussa pratiquement Eren à se mettre à côté de l'homme, le faisant trébucher et se rattraper avant de tomber sur les genoux, lui valant un autre regard de la mort. Marmonnant des excuses, Eren prit son siège tandis qu'Armin était assis sur son autre côté avec Hanji et Erwin en face d'eux.<p>

"Alors, l'un de vous deux est déjà venu ici ?" Demanda Hanji aux deux jeunes hommes, car ils s'interrogeaient sur leurs menus. Les deux secouèrent la tête la faisant haleter et couvrir son cœur avec sa main, "Quelle tragédie ! Titan est le restaurant préféré de Levi. N'est-ce pas, Levi ? "

"Tch." L'homme n'avait même pas regardé le menu, à la place, il inspectait ses ongles d'un air ennuyé. Sentant le regard d'Eren sur lui, il rencontra le regard de l'enfant avec le sien et souleva un sourcil avec défi. Eren rougit et se détourna rapidement vers Hanji.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel au désintérêt de Levi et ouvrit la bouche pour continuer quand Eren rappela quelque chose.

"Est-ce que cet endroit a quelque chose à voir avec ce signe que vous m'aviez demandé d'écrire et de tenir ? "Titans faite pas chier ?"

À côté de lui, Levi renifla avec amusement, et Eren en resta presque bouche bée sous le choc de la réalité que l'homme ait effectivement trouvé un intérêt à ce qu'il a dit. " Oui, on peut dire ça." Quand il ne proposa pas plus d'explication, Erwin reprit.

"Cet endroit a un thème, comme je suis sûr que vous l'avez remarqué, " Eren l'avait remarqué. L'extérieur du restaurant ressemblait à un bâtiment du style centre commercial, mais l'intérieur les ramenait mille ans avant dans un château. Les murs étaient en pierre et l'éclairage était faible, ce qui lui donne une sensation antique, "Il a été conçu autour de la légende des titans, des géants qui mangeaient tout-"

Levi soupira, interrompant le blond, "les titans ne mangeaient pas tout, putain."

"Alors, pourquoi ne l'expliques-tu pas, Levi ? Tu es le mieux placé pour le faire que nous. " Invita Erwin, entremêlent ses mains entrent-elles et se penchant en avant, attentif.

"Oooh, l'heure du conte !" Applaudi, Hanji.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais grimaça, " très bien. Selon la légende, il y a des milliers d'années le monde a été pris en chasse par des géants appelés Titans. Ils sont venus de nulle part ayant une seule préoccupation, manger les humains. Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de s'intéresser aux élevages ou aux végétations, et ils ne semblent pas avoir une raison de manger plutôt que de tuer. Certains humains ont rejoint l'armée pour lutter contre les Titans, mais la tâche était presque impossible à accomplir. L'humanité a été contrainte de trouver refuge derrière un ensemble de murs énormes qui les garda protégés des Titans, mais ils n'ont jamais été en mesure de quitter les murs de peur d'être mangé ".

"Sensationnel. Donc, tout le restaurant est centré autour de l'idée des titans ? " Demanda Armin, les yeux écarquillés par la crainte.

Erwin hocha la tête, "L'histoire complète se trouve sur le dos du menu, " expliqua-t-il, pointant la table, " C'est une idée très intéressante, même si elle est fictive."

Eren convenu, absorbé dans l'univers fictif. Il imaginait tout à la perfection, assis, entourée par le décor du restaurant, il pouvait voir les gens se recroquevillant derrière les murs se cachant des bêtes inhumaines, il pouvait voir quelques-uns sélectionnent lutte courageusement. "Ce serait formidable pour ma peinture." Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, en pensant à la toile encore vierge abandonnée dans son dortoir.

" Tu ne l'as pas encore fini ?" Siffla Armin en réponse à ses rêveries. "Je pensais que c'était à rendre la semaine dernière ?"

Eren écarta les préoccupations de son ami. Il était habituellement dans les derniers à finir et à rendre ses projets d'art, mais il avait un accord avec son professeur pour les rendre plus tard. Tant que le travail qu'il faisait en valait un «A», il pouvait bénéficier de tout le temps supplémentaire dont il avait besoin. L'art est la seule classe dans laquelle Eren à toujours vraiment excellé, mais il était incapable de travailler en respectant les délais du calendrier, car le hasard est sa source d'inspiration, le frappant n'importe quand.

Mais il était encore confus. "Où est-ce que « Titans faire chier pas » veut venir en alors ?" Demanda-t-il.

Lévi lui jeta un regard, "je voulais en venir que, gosse impatient. C'était en fait la faute de Hanji. La première fois que je les ait emmené dans ce restaurant et leur a raconté l'histoire derrière lui, lunette de merde n'aurait pas arrêté de poser des questions. Elle s'intéressait à tout ce qui concerne les Titans, et j'ai été énervé et j'avais faim- "

"Tu es toujours énervé." Intervint Hanji, souriant largement.

" Va prendre une merde." Répondit Levi, impassible. Les yeux d'Eren s'élargirent à son langage vulgaire, mais quand Hanji ne broncha pas, il reconnut que c'était leur gouaille habituelle. "Elle ne voulait pas se taire et a demander plus ridicules, les choses des non-pertinents. Elle a demandé " Eh bien, si les titans sont tellement énormes ? N'aurait-il pas tout couvrit en dehors des murs ? "Je saper- enfin"

"Et il a crié, " Titans faite pas chier ! Si fort que l'ensemble du restaurant a entendu. " Interrompit Hanji, caquetant.

"Alors cette crétine-" Le petit homme pointa un doigt vers Hanji, "a commencé à avoir un fou rire si fort que nous avons était mis à la porte."

Hanji riait encore, mais tranquillement, sans doute après avoir appris sa leçon la première fois, Erwin riait de lui-même, et même Levi semblait amusé par la mémoire. Ou peut-être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas plus énervé. Eren ne pouvait pas encore vraiment différencier ses expressions.

À un certain moment au cours de l'histoire, le garçon avait récupéré les menus, et Eren n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme plateau fût placé au centre de la table, rempli d'un énorme assortiment de viandes, de fromages, de pains et d'autres aliments méconnaissables.

" Avons-nous commandé ?" Demanda-t-il, confus et en regardant autour de la table. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé quoi que ce soit, mais tout ce qu'il a en face de lui, lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Erwin sourit tandis que Levi fit un bruit d'irritation, "C'est une autre chose à propos du Titan. Avec la trame de fond vient un certain style de nourriture. La plupart des restaurants appellent ça le style de la famille, mais ici, ils appellent ça un repas de Titan, bon pour une famille entière. J'ai tout commandé pendant que Levi parlait, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. "

Ni Levi, ni Hanji semblaient dérangés, commençant déjà à prendre dans la farine avec goût, transférant des morceaux de viande et légumes pour leur propre assiette.

"Non, ça semble incroyable." Assura-t-il à l'homme blond, se servant à la suite des autres.

Le tableau s'écoula dans le silence que tous étaient concentrés sur leurs assiettes avec la nourriture et commencèrent à manger. Eren fixa le repas avec un peu d'appréhension, avant de soulever la bouchée à sa bouche et prendre sa première bouchée.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent sous le goût accablant ses sens. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il mangeait, mais c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais goûtée. Il laissa échapper un doux bourdonnement d'appréciation en mâchant la viande, savourant le goût avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour prendre une autre bouchée.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était surveillé. Il se tourna légèrement vers l'homme à côté de lui qui étaient assis le regard fixe, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres soufflées.

_Oh, merde._

Une rougeur remplie les joue du jeune homme quand il réalisa combien son gémissement avait probablement dû sonner comme celui d'une prostituée aveugle. Heureusement, personne d'autre à table semblait y prêter attention, trop enveloppé dans leurs propres repas pour entendre le gémissement d'Eren. Malheureusement, la seule personne qui avait entendu le regardait comme s'il était affamé, Eren étant son repas.

Il toussa, retournant rapidement à sa nourriture et essayant de dissiper la chaleur montante en lui et la tension maladroite qui venait de s'installer entre eux en se concentrant sur son assiette à la place. Comme il prit une autre bouchée, il se força à apprécier le goût sans faire de bruit, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Levi.

L'homme le regardait toujours, et ne semblait, pas le moins du monde, gêné d'être pris sur le fait. Au lieu de cela, un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et il cligna des yeux avant de tourner à son propre repas.

Eren se sentait comme s'il voulait qu'un trou s'ouvre et l'avale, il se retourna vers sa nourriture.

* * *

><p>Le reste du repas passa rapidement et sans incident, en grande partie grâce à Hanji et Erwin qui ont facilité la conversation. Eren prétendait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'attention supplémentaire qu'Erwin avait envers Armin tout au long du repas, se penchant de plus près chaque fois que le jeune blond parlait, ou lui demander son avis sur certains sujets. Il fit également semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que son ami était attentif comme un chiot excité. Cependant, il en parlerait à Armin plus tard.<p>

Levi est resté silencieux durant la majorité du repas, il parla seulement lorsque qu'Hanji disait quelque chose qu'il pensait être stupide ou quand quelqu'un s'adressait directement à lui. Non pas que cela ait surpris le brun, il pensait que l'homme était plus du type silencieux.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Eren regarda tristement la plaque vide, déçu que la nourriture délicieuse ait disparu.

"Tu ressembles à quelqu'un déçu que Noël soit passé." Dit une voix à côté de lui. D'une certaine manière Eren réussit à ne pas sursauter de surprise et à simplement hausser les épaules.

"C'était vraiment bon." Marmonna-t-il, regardant vers l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

"Tu semblais certainement en profiter." Son sourire était de retour, faisant rougir de nouveaux Eren. Il n'aurait jamais voulu vivre que vers le bas.

_Il est certainement en train de jouer avec moi. Pourquoi ?_

* * *

><p>"Tout le monde est prêt à aller faire du shopping ?" Hanji apparut derrière la paire, serrant une épaule chacun avec l'une de ses mains avec un sourire sauvage.<p>

"Attends, combien dois-je ?" Demanda, Eren, fronçant les sourcils et en regardant à la table, qui avait été autorisé.

"Rien", Erwin se leva et brossa les miettes inexistantes de son pantalon, "je l'ai couvert. Vous êtes tous ici à ma demande après tout. "

"Merci!" Armin poutres à l'homme plus âgé, qui lui offrit un sourire en retour.

"Merci, Erwin." dirent Hanji et Eren en même temps que Levi dit : "Plutôt forcé d'être là, connard."

Après s'être assis par un déjeuner face aux commentaires grossiers de l'homme, Eren avait pris l'habitude de la façon dont il parlait, et la réponse ne lui sembla pas volontairement grossière. Au lieu de cela, le brun laissa échapper un petit rire en se levant, gagnant un regard de surprise de l'homme à côté de lui.

" Je comprends ce qu'ils veulent dire maintenant," Eren a avoué qu'il traînait derrière les autres en dehors du restaurant, à côté de Levi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire ?" Demanda l'autre homme.

"Hanji et Erwin, " expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire : " Lorsqu'ils ont dit que vous êtes un âne qui agit comme s'il déteste tout et tout le monde, mais qu'en faite vous aimez secrètement. Vous en profiter en faites, vous vous exprimez simplement dans votre propre langage. "

Levi lança un long regard à Eren, mille émotions semblaient tremblote derrière ces yeux perçants gris avant de s'installer sur une expression légèrement amusée : "Jusque là, tu n'es pas un putain de gamin complet."

Eren sourit, acceptant comme le compliment qu'il savait qu'il en était un, ou censé être, en quelque sorte.

Peut-être que le voyage serait amusant après tout.

* * *

><p>Chapitre fini, laissez-moi vos impressions :) une petite review ne fait pas de mal.<p> 


End file.
